Samurai's Pride
by SilverRider
Summary: PRNS: Cam's POV during and after Samurai's Journey. Other than this I suck at summaries. Just R&R, would be great.


**Disclaimer:** PRNS doesn't belong to me. Don't own it, at all, nada, no of it. Too bad it would have been great to have Jason Chan as one of my muses…..

**Timeline:**Takes place during and after Samurai's Journey.

* * *

Samurai's Pride

She knew.

Even before she had spoken to him, she knew what his propose here was.

The amulet's owner came seeking what rightfully his.

The Power of the Samurai.

Such power was a considered a legend in the tales on paper for children, but she knew or should have known better. That it was neither a legend nor a tales for children, they were the prophecies.

The legend claimed – or what she was told as a child – that there were six powers for six different individuals.

Three of them would be chosen above the other to become what was considered as Power Rangers. Without any proof of existences of such powers, the prophecy became a legend, then a tale.

But yet it was prophet that it would be the son of the first female samurai who would travel back in time to claim what was rightfully his. And eventually join the remaining rangers.

The one who came for it, never really gave away as to who he was or where he come from.

"_My mother would not be pleased to see the path I have chosen" he had said._

When she looked his eyes, something passed – understand or acceptance – she didn't know, but her words to him were clear.

"_If she saw you now, she would feel differently."_

She didn't know why she had said that, but she knew; it was somehow important. The message in his eyes had been clear; like he was glad she had said what she did.

It had been his eyes that had caught her off guard, they were shaped like her. The softness of his features belonged to her, but the pride that came with it was like….

She shook her head, did Kanoi have something to with Cam. As impossible as it seemed, she knew he had Kanoi's smile, his stubbornness and the movements.

Like father; like son, she gasped, when it drawn to her that Cam was their child, who had come seeking the great Power.

"_This is was you came for isn't it?"_

He hadn't said a word of validation nor of denial.

But the sadness in his eyes didn't lie. Tears had dripped from his voice when he said:

"_There is so much I wanna ask you, so much I wanna say…"_

* * *

His words that he had told his mother held true; there was so much to ask, so much to say. But there hadn't been time; but he couldn't interfere with the path that lay before her. Their destinies would have collided if he had said anything. He was aware of the consequences if the past was changed in any way, he thought now as he came back to his present.

Fighting his emotions and clearing his head, he morphed, his friends needed his help. He put all of his anger in the battle that was presented before him; he concentrated hard; almost to the point of forgetting his journey.

He gave his best, and did defeat the monster that was threatening his friends.

Dustin's goofiness brought a smile to his face.

"_How do you know my name?" the yellow ranger stammered. _

"_Why wouldn't I know you name, Dustin?" he asked at the exact moment he had chosen to power down. Someone like Dustin was pretty hard to ignore, no matter how down you were feeling. The Yellow Ranger knew the right words to say, without realizing what he was saying – most of the time._

The aw on the two wind and the two thunder rangers was priceless, he knew Tori was the only one who didn't seemed surprised. He knew she must have put the two and the two together and came to her own conclusion. Since she just stood and smiled, knowingly.

He had to give her credit for that.

But if it hadn't been for his "_Uncle_", his return back to the future would have been impossible. His father had warned him about not returning back in time.

His thoughts immediately went to his mother and how much he missed her. Short time he had spent with he made him wish she was given more time on earth before leaving.

* * *

Later that night Cam sat outside in the garden, watching the stars wink to life against the fading light. Sighing, he felt contented and longing at the same time. While he had been contented with his life, he hadn't felt it. Perhaps the missing piece of puzzle had been the presences of his mother. Meeting her for the first, last and the only time had filled that many times over. Now he couldn't say that he didn't have many memories of his Mom. Smiling as he lay back on the grass, Cam nearly jerked back up as he saw his father standing on his chest asserting him with those tiny brown or black eyes.

"I sense some difference in you," the mentor of the Ninja Rangers told his only child, "You seem…" he searched for the words, "almost at peace." He decided, and internally agreed with his words. His son did look at peace. Perhaps taking on the power for Cam was the right thing.

The newest addition to the Rangers smiled lopsidedly at his father, before releasing a sigh, "I feel at peace, Dad," he confirmed looking at the sky, before he let a spell of silence to all between them. He wanted to ask, or even to tell, yet he had not found the right words.

Sensei nodded at the words, he knew Cam hardly had any memories of his mother so meeting her would have been a delight. "She was feisty," the Green Samurai father began, "strong headed- much like you-" he looked at his son who gave a short laugh, and smiled himself. "Sometimes I forget how much you are like her and that's a comfort to know that she is still here," he gave a tap of his feet on his son's heart. The Wind Rangers had made him realise just how much distance there was between the two of and how much had been left unsaid, which needed to be said. Perhaps from this point on they could work on their relationship.

It was odd to hear those words from his father, but at the same time it was something he wanted to hear from him. "Thanks Dad," he brushed a finger over his father's head, "That means a lot. Do you think she could be proud?"

This time Kanoi nodded without a hesitation, "She would be." He too turned his head at the sky to watch the stars and together father and son waited for the mood to raise.

* * *

Another ramble? R&R would be nice.


End file.
